


Box Under the Bed

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Kuroko is kinky, M/M, box of kinks, but that because of love!, god help me, it escalates quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: Kuroko is a secretive boy. Everyone  knows he has hidden his little box of kinks under his bed, yet no one knew what was inside. Within the little box were his treasures he'd collected since becoming a teenager, and have never been seen by anyone's eyes. Until now, When Akashi gets his hands on the box Kuroko knows there's only one thing left to do...





	1. The Box

* * *

There was the box that was under Kuroko's bed.

It was a light blue cardboard box, one that was about the size of a small hamster cage.

However on the top, there were three dangerous words: DO NOT OPEN. Written in the flawless handwriting of the blue head himself.

Nobody, not even is parents, knew what was in it and yet they all knew it was there. Everyone had seen it at least once, either by accident when they were looking for something else or on purpose when they were told about it and wanted to see if it was true. However they were never able to look inside, Kuroko always seemed to appear out of nowhere before they were able to lift the cardboard lid. The blue head protected the box; he never wanted anyone to see inside it or talk about it.

Though he knew that one day someone was bound to find out what it contained, and he was dreading that day.

And so the box stayed hidden. It was never spoken of.

Days, months passed. And no one spoke of the box or what was said to be inside it. There were many rumours, mainly from Aomine and Kise. Believing that it was either Kuroko's private stash of vanilla flavoured goodies or his sexual toys. The others couldn't help but be curious either, that included Akashi, he desperately wanted to know what the blue head was hiding.

One day, the Generation of Miracles had become too impatient, they couldn't be any more tolerant, and they had to know what was in that god forsaken box!

"Tetsuya, can I come round today?" Akashi asked down his red phone, he was the first to conjure a plan that got him into the blue head's home. He knew that there was a very slim chance that Kuroko would refuse him, after all, Akashi did visit him at least once a week.

"Aren't you in Kyoto? And also why don't you just come over at the weekend?"

Akashi sighed, "I need to see you now, it's urgent."

"I guess you can, if it's urgent. My parents aren't here…"

Akashi grinned, "So can I stay round too?"

"If you must."

"Perfect." The red head pressed the end call button and placed his phone on the side. He mentally cheered, in just a few hours Akashi Seijuro would find what Kuroko was hiding under his bed.

By the time he managed to get to Kuroko's home it was dark, he had his family driver drop him off as the young man wasn't one for taking the train or other modes or public transportation. After thanking the old man that drove him, he walked slowly to the house and lightly knocked of the door three times.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he opened the door, he let the boy walk in and watched as he took off his shoes. He had a small bag with him, which obviously held clothes for the next few days. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you."

Kuroko nodded, "Good, do you want to put your stuff upstairs?"

"Sure, where am I sleeping?"

"In my bed." The smaller boy stated bluntly, Akashi's eyes slightly widened. Kuroko noticed, "I'm on the floor." He then turned around and led his friend through the house and upstairs. They quickly reached the blue heads room, red eyes darted to straight the bed, and he immediately caught sight of the light blue box that was slightly hidden by the boy's school blazer.

"Thank you for having me Tetsuya."

"Its fine Akashi-kun, can I get you anything?"

"A drink would be nice."

Kuroko gave one of his rare smiles, "Sure." He then left the room.

Akashi sat on the bed and waiting for a few seconds, until he was sure that the boy was out of sight. Within a second he ran over to the bed and kneeled on the ground. Reaching under the bed, he managed to slowly shift the box out, was everyone knew it was light blue in colour and had the warning on the lid.

He didn't know whether to open it, would Kuroko be angry at him?

After much deliberation he came to one final conclusion. Open it.

He slowly lifted off the lid and saw what was inside.

"What the hell?" Akashi stared at the shiny devices. He couldn't believe that this was in the box. He could only stare at the metallic restraints, did Kuroko have this sort of kink? "Handcuffs? Why on earth does he have handcuffs?" after a few more seconds he picked up one of the devices and put one of the loops around his left wrist before locking it shut. They were real.

The red head mentally kicked himself; why would Kuroko have fake handcuffs?

Wait, real? He quickly tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. They were locked tight.

"Shit…" Akashi swore, which was very unlike him as he was brought up as a fine young gentleman. He stood and waved his wrist around, the jingle of the metal echoed about the room. "Where's the key?" Dropping to his knees again he went through the box, pushing away other handcuffs. When he came close to the bottom he realised that there was no key. "It must be somewhere else." He turned on his knees the friction from his trousers burning his skin.

With wide eyes he saw a flash of blue hair.

Everything stopped in that one second. Contrasting eyes locked onto each other, emotions disappeared.

"Tetsuya..."

"What are you doing Akashi-kun?" The boy stood there in the doorway with drinks in his hands, his eyes dropped to the hand that Akashi slowly hid behind his back and he also didn't miss the fact he kicked something under his bed. "You went in my box." Kuroko stated darkly.

"I did no such thing Tetsuya."

"Then why are you hiding your hand?"

Akashi stared at Kuroko, he couldn't speak; this was too embarrassing.

"Do you have a key?" Akashi asked quietly, he then moved his hand out from behind him, showing the blue head the mess he was in.

Cyan eyes were emotionless yet had a strange glint of mischief, something that had never been seen before. He walked into the room and placed the drinks on his bedside table, "There is no key Akashi-kun."

"Eh?"

"There's no key." The blue head walked over to Akashi and smiled, "You brought this on yourself, you were never supposed to know about this." He grabbed the half locked handcuff and pulled it towards the bed where he managed to lock the other side to the headboard. Akashi's eyes uncharacteristically widened, he had no idea what was going on, this was not how Kuroko normally acted.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?" He pushed himself onto the boy's bed, trying to get as far away as possible

Kuroko smiled and climbed after him, with the red head immobilised, the smaller boy was able to climb right next to the others ear. He whispered, "Teaching you that it's bad to go through other people's private things."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Of course not, and that's why you're now handcuffed to my bed."

It was going to be a long night, and now Akashi knew what was in Kuroko's secret box. And in that night he found out so man new things about the blue head.

One of which was his unorthodox kink: handcuffs.


	2. The Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now within the box, Akashi is gonna get what's coming to him *wink wink*

* * *

Handcuffs.

 _ _Why handcuffs? Why couldn't the box contain embarrassing baby pictures, or even dirty magazines? Anything is better than handcuffs!__ Akashi's thoughts were racing at hundreds of miles an hour, small beads of sweat were slowly dripping down his face. This was all new to him, he had never seen this side of Kuroko before. Furthermore he had never been treated in this manner before; he was handcuffed to a bed, completely unable to do anything. It was an exhilarating, surprising, yet also slightly scary. An emotionless expression was stuck to the blue head. However as Akashi looked deep into his eyes he saw something small, a glint of emotion, something very rarely seen. The young red head spent a few seconds trying to figure out what it was. Humour, excitement, or maybe lust? Kuroko slowly moved from his lap, being careful to make sure that his ass rubbed across the red head's pelvis. Akashi felt all the blood in his body rush to two places, first his face and then to his waist.

This was definitely not Kuroko, Kuroko would never act like this.

Akashi spoke through gritted teeth, "Who are you and what have you done with Tetsuya?"

A small smile crawled on to Kuroko's face as he turned to face him, "Akashi-kun it's me, I'm just not very happy that you looked through my personal belongings that I've kept hidden for the past five years."

 _ _Five years?__ Akashi couldn't believe it. _ _Tetsuya's had a handcuff kink for five years? Was it even a kink?__ Akashi watched as Kuroko's face started to gain a slight misty pink in the cheeks and his eyes started clouding over.

Yes, definitely his kink.

"Then may I ask you a serious question?" Kuroko gave a small nod. "Why is it that I am handcuffed to your bed?" Akashi stared at Kuroko who was placing the covers from the bed on the floor. The younger boy then reached for another handcuff from the now open box and quickly attached it to his right wrist and the other side of the headboard. Akashi didn't retaliate as he was completely bound to the small yet incredibly comfy bed.

He was now completely immobilized. He laid there for seconds, maybe minutes. He forgot everything at that moment; there was only Kuroko. His baby blue locks, pale skin, slender body that had just the right amount of muscles - holy shit he was letting his mind wandered. Akashi finally came back to his senses and panicked slightly, pulling at the restraints in short yet hard tugs. Kuroko tutted at his actions before climbing over the bed and hovering above the older boy's face, his lightly tapped his nose and gave a small smile. "It will only be worse if you struggle Akashi-kun." He then finished with a whisper, Kuroko's breath tingling his skin. "And to answer your question: punishment."

The word sent a chill down his spine, and his breath hitched lightly. He didn't understand why this was happening to him, why Kuroko was having an effect on him. He had never felt like this before.

"What are you going to do?"

"This and that." Kuroko whispered and moved his weight over the others, sitting softly down the restrained boys waist. Blood rushed though Akashi's body again, this time completely forgetting about his face and going straight to his lower regions.

"Please don't say that with no emotion, it's rather worrying and disturbing."

Kuroko could only give a small smirk that was almost unnoticeable, but Akashi saw it, he could see every little expression the younger boy made. And it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen on the blue head's face and he wasn't afraid to admit it. It would be lying if Akashi said he hadn't thought about Kuroko in that sense, he was a teenage boy after all. Hormones raced through his body and it was all due to the light body that was now sat on his waist. Kuroko was different to the other people in his life, Akashi would never let anyone else sit on him like this. They would have died by now by multiple scissor stabbings.

Yes, Kuroko was different...

"Tetsuya, why are you doing this?" His voice was a slight pitch lower as Kuroko's applied more of his weight onto him.

However there was no answer from the boy as he just smiled, his hand reached up and stroked the hot cheek Akashi had. A small chuckle left his throat and the hand travelled downwards, before stopping and playing with the buttons on the red shirt. Blue hair tickled his chin as Kuroko leaned his head slowly down, hot breath danced across his skin. One by one - starting from the top - were the buttons undone. Each small and warm breath from the blue head felt slightly different, they were getting faster and faster, deeper and harder.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi whispered, "We can't do this... You have to stop."

The other's head jolted up and there was a hard look on his face, he closed in back on his face and placed his lips right next to Akashi's ear. "Do you really want me to stop Akashi-kun, I've seen the way you stare at me in the changing room and when we're stretching before club. Furthermore I'm not the only one to notice it, other members have seen it too. " With a hidden smirk he lightly nipped the lobe of Akashi's ear with his teeth. "Also for the last five minutes I've been sat on your hips, so you can't hide anything from me. I can feel everything your body does and let's just say it's reacting very well."

There was a slight groan from the older boy as a tongue followed from his lobe to the cartilage.

"I know you have fantasized about this," Kuroko lifted his head to look at Akashi with a loving smile. "So why don't you stop pulling on the handcuffs and give in." He fell silent and Akashi saw the look of love and affection on his face. He then flushed red at what he said next, "I'd be lying if I said that I haven't fantasize about this too. I've been waiting for a long time to do this to you and now I finally have my chance. And before you ask, you are the only one I've fantasized doing this sort of thing with."

Red eyes widened, "Testuya..." He lifted his head and managed to brush his lips against the other boys.

The light kiss only lasted for less than a second, but it was a shock for Kuroko as he hadn't expected Akashi to give into him. He blushed and smiled. The blushing face of the blue head clashed with his hair, but it was still beautiful to Akashi. Without a second thought they were frantically in another lip-lock, their breaths mingling together and tongues slowly daring to lick the others lips. Akashi was pulling himself as far as he could off the bed - despite being cuffed to it - so that he could taste more of the other boy.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the neck of the other, bringing their hot bodies closer together. He felt his groin twitch in anticipation and moaned into the kiss, losing the dominance. There was no chance of him winning like this, so he gave into the sweet taste of the red head. Akashi gave a grin, when he felt Kuroko's body relax on top of his. The red head dominated Kuroko, tasting his sweetness and lifting his hips. Kuroko gave a heated moan and pleasure hammered his body. He felt his lower regions harden and feel hot against Akashi, nothing had ever felt so good before. The younger boy could only tighten his hold around Akashi's neck, never wanting to let go. After a few minutes they pulled away and took keep breaths, their heart beats were erratic.

They shared a small smile, before Akashi gave him a quick peck on the lips. A giggle escaped the younger's lips, Akashi's eyes widened then his stifled a laugh.

"So, will these handcuffs be coming off any time soon?"

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"I'm liking this situation." He placed his hands onto Akashi's bare chest pushing his back down to the pillows and started to move his hips in small motions against the others. They was a low moan from Akashi who enjoyed the sensation, Kuroko smiled at the response. "Handcuffs are interesting aren't they."

Akashi gave a grin, "Yes and quite adventurous."

With a nod Kuroko lowered his head and brought his lips back to Akashi's chest, he started licking the skin in slow patterns. Once or twice he graced over a nipple, causing small jolts of pleasure to dance through his body. Akashi held back his voice, not willing - just yet - to give into the younger boy. He looked down noticing that the blue hair had stopped, hovering about his left nipple. Akashi breath was deep, raising his chest up towards the others mouth.

Capturing his chance, Kuroko took the small bud in between his teeth and gave it a small bite. Heat danced around Akashi chest as he was sucked and nipped in one of his more sensitive areas, soft murmurs vibrated in Akashi throat. Kuroko was moaning too, he loved the feeling of biting the other boy - especially Akashi - it gave him a sense of pleasure. The bud started to harden and Kuroko switched to the other and gave it the same treatment, while rubbing his fingers slowly across the one he just abused.

Akashi then had a small thought, "Surely you should be the one in handcuffs, aren't you more likely to bottom?"

Kuroko gave a light lick across his chest before he lifted his head and chuckling in answer, "hmm? I don't see the difference with topping or bottoming, as long as i feel good with there isn't a need to think about which one of us is going to be on top. Furthermore, i like seeing you handcuffed to my bed, it makes me feel empowered." His face was tinged pink with embarrassment but also lust, he was holding on with everything he had. He couldn't wait much longer, he wanted to feel more of Akashi, he wanted more contact with the body underneath him.

"So are you a sadist or masochist?" The red head was generally curious, he had never thought that the younger boy could ever behave like this.

Kuroko rubbed his hands slowly down Akashi's chest, his blunt nails leaving small scrapes in his pale skin. He watched as Kuroko's mouth opened slightly and his breath hitched. "Why don't you take a guess."

Akashi gave a small laugh, "Slightly sadistic by the looks of it."

The other gave a smirk as a reply, and lowered his head back to Akashi's neck and licked the sensitive spot under his ear lightly. The older boy shivered and closed his eyes, Kuroko then proceeded to bite and suck that same spot over and over again. His teeth grazed the skin, until it started turning a deep purple. Kuroko was happy with work and moved onto another piece of skin between his shoulder and neck.

"Tet- Tetsuya..." Akashi breathed deeply, his muscles contracted as he pulled against the handcuffs, he moaned lightly allowing Kuroko to know he was doing a good job. Kuroko smiled at his reaction and gave a small whimper as he felt the pressure build up against his crotch.

Akashi was hard.

But he wasn't complaining; for he too was starting to experience strain in his lower regions. Starting to get hot, the blue head slowly started taking his light blue shirt off, he happily reveal his chest to the other boy. Akashi swallowed the lump in his throat once he saw the other, every ounce of blood in his body way now located at his southern region, and he was sure that Kuroko's could feel everything.

In attempt to gain some dominance Akashi thrusted his hips slightly upwards. Kuroko's closed his eyes and gave a high pitched moan. Akashi grinned before continuing the small motions with his hips. Kuroko's face had become red and shiny, his chest moved up and down in time with his rapid breaths.

Eventually he managed to stop the small thrusts before he lost control by gripping the others hips tightly, Akashi winced as the fingers dug into his skin, bruising him. But the pain was washed out by the amount of pleasure he was already feeling.

He would never admit to anyone that he was getting pleasure through the pain Kuroko gave him.

"Tetsuya..." The boy looked at him with dropping eyes, "Keep going, please keep going."

"Okay."

Akashi heard the sound of his trousers unzipping, the noise alone was enough to make him shiver. But the feel on fingers running slowly down his legs while pulling his clothing off was becoming too much. His black boxers became uncomfortable, restraining in a sense. He could here the breaths Kuroko's gave become faster and harder; they were both excited.

Another second passed before the trousers were completely off, leaving only his opened shirt and boxers. He then felt fingers grip the top of the black material, he knew it was the last thing to go before the most sensitive part of his body finally had skin to air contact.

Feeling the pressure release was justice. He member proudly stood in front of Kuroko as his boxers were pull down his pale legs. Kuroko threw the underwear across the room, uncaring of where it ended up. Somehow he manages to unzip his own trousers and start pulling them off as well, he felt Akashi shiver from the skin contact they now shared. His trousers were soon also thrown across the room, joining Akashi's discarded underwear. He sat comfortably on Akashi's lap, circling his hips softly, giving then both a tingling pleasure.

The two boys shared a heated moan.

Akashi looked up and smirked, "This isn't fair Tetsuya, you have to be naked too."

Without a second thought Kuroko put his hand around his waist and pulled at his underwear. But he made sure his fingers stroked down the red head's hard length, causing the older boy to catch his breath from the contact and moan slightly. Kuroko continued until his boxers were in his hand ready to be thrown across the room. He lowered himself down onto Akashi, they sighed as flushed skin met flushed skin, the blue head's aching manhood grazing against the others.

They both felt completely overwhelmed, this was nothing like that had ever experienced before.

Kuroko's shaky hand lowered toward Akashi's hard manhood, he heard the young man gasp at his hold, to which he only breathed deeply. At first he moved his hand carefully up and down, then in a few seconds he became brave and moved his hand faster. The groans from Akashi were music to his ears, he watched with lust as the boy below him pushed his head back into the pillow in pleasure. Kuroko smiled, he was glad Akashi was now enjoying it.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko breathed and stopped his hand but didn't let him go. "I... I want to... try something."

Akashi smiled putting his complete trust in him, "Try away."

The teal head lowered his face down to the others hard organ and gave the tip a light kiss, Akashi shivered at the contact. He then stuck out his tongue and traced it lightly from the base all the way to the slit on the top. Kuroko heard the handcuffs rub together as the red head pulled sharply on them, his eyes closed and his hummed loudly. Akashi could no longer hold back his voice, "Tetsuya... Please!"

Taking it as an invitation Kuroko took him in his mouth, he lowered his head as far as he could, he ended up gagging slightly once he reached a certain point - but he finally found his limit. He gave a quick look up to Akashi and noticed he had his eyes squeezed shut tight, his voice stuck within his throat. Sucking lightly, started moving his head up and down, moaning at the pleasure he himself received. Each move was a completely new feeling, the feeling of fullness inside his mouth for Kuroko and for Akashi the younger boy was doing wonders to him, he knew that he would last long if Kuroko continued with his motions. They were both loving it, Akashi a little too much as he thrusted his hips upward into Kuroko's hot cavern. Kuroko pulled off quickly, coughing. Akashi gasped and tried to sit up only to bend his arms awkwardly and heavily fall back to the bed due to the cuffs. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya! I didn't mean to do that... I'm really sorry! But that was just too good, how are you so good? It's incredible..."

"It's okay, it felt good for me too. And I've just been doing what I've always wanted to. " Kuroko smiled, his cheeks flushed and breathing deep. He gritted his teeth together as he felt his own southern region twitch with anticipation. Could he say it now? He had too, it was the only way he could make sure Akashi heard him not in a sex crazed moment. "Akashi-kun, I think I love you."

Time for Akashi stopped that very second.

Everything he had ever known meant nothing to him, there was only Tetsuya. His Tetsuya. They sat in silence for a while, Kuroko immediately thinking that he had said something horribly wrong. Shyness filled his body, he turned his head away and shrugged his shoulders. He was scared of being rejected. But when Akashi leaned up as far as far as he could and placed a kiss on his lips, everything tuned light and free. The kiss was soft and comforting, Kuroko felt the love and care Akashi put into it.

"And I love you too." Akashi smiled as he pulled away.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko rested his head against the other boys and gave a soft laugh. However they both ended up hissing as their erections rubbed passed one another. Blue eyes shut tight and he let out a loud breath, "I really want to feel more of you."

Akashi grinned but swallowed the lump that quickly formed in his throat, he felt all the blood left in his body travel to his manhood.

"So blunt..."

They collided lips again, Kuroko wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. How Akashi wanted to caress his own hands up and down Kuroko's smooth back and backside. The boy ground his hips downwards, forcing their bodies closer together, it was the only thing he could do to increase the amount of pleasure. Tightening his legs around Akashi's hips only made him feel more. He loved it, he loved Akashi. Their tongues blended together, tasting each other. Kuroko found his hand travelling downwards and lightly grasping their members together. Pleasure surged through their bodies, they were no longer thinking, just acting. Acting on what their bodies and hearts were telling them. The hand between the moved faster and faster increasing the pleasure they felt.

Each new movement Kuroko made with his fingers and wrists was a completely new feeling and a good one at that. Sometimes he played with he slit on the top while another he Squeezed both their members as hard as possible. The noises sneaking from Akashi's throat were new and high pitched, as if he had never made them before. With his eyes slightly open Kuroko was able to see the sweat run down his lovers for head and chest. bravely, he found his leaning towards the neck with a strong heart beat and biting gently down, sucking on the small patch of skin. Forcing it to turn a deep purple shade, he then licked it and continued to use his hand to pleasure them both.

"Tet- Te-" Akashi was unable to form words from the pleasure in his dick and from the love bite being formed on his neck. His back arched and head was pushed back into the pillow. While Kuroko found himself having further skin contact with his lover. The heat between their bodies became unbearable, sweat glistened against their skin, mixing and growing hotter. Kuroko found himself moving his hips in time with his hand. Loving every second and centimetre of his motions. Akashi's breath hitched and Kuroko groaned, "Close..."

"Yeah..." They found themselves pulled into another heated kiss. Kuroko gave a high pitched squeal and forced his head into Akashi's shoulder, "Sei..." A jolt hit his body and his shivered. The climax rushed though him, and caused all his muscles to contract. His hand tighten which caused Akashi to moan and thrust his hips upwards forcing his own climax to hammer though his body. The room was filled with panting and the smell of sex. Both boys felt complete and relaxed.

"Sei?" Akashi asked with a grin, yet was slightly breathless.

Kuroko looked up to him and shook his head, "shut up." He pushed his body back up into a sitting position. His legs felt weak, but good. With hazy eyes he looked down at his new found love and felt his body heat raise another few degrees again.

He wanted more.

There was no way he was going to miss his opportunity to finally get what he wanted from _ _his__ Akashi. Yes, Akashi was definitely his now.

" _ _Sei-kun__..." Kuroko leaned back down towards his neck and started to place feathery kisses on the already abused skin. Akashi let out a light laugh as he felt the smaller boy place his swollen lips back against his pulse point. "I want you so bad..."

"Then do it," Akashi whispered huskily. The collided lips once more, feeling love and passion increase the bond throughout their young bodies. This was it, they would finally become each others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd that chapters over, bye bye bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new, that's it. I don't own anything. bye bye.


End file.
